The Wicked Witch of Forks and Bella
by Ai-Kyung-Wei
Summary: Bella Swan has been cursed by the Wicked Witch of Forks and with the help of her devilishly handsome vampire boyfriend and friends they fight to free her from her clumsiness....Once Upon A Twilight Contest Entry....Slightly OOC
1. Rules and all that stuff

**ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST**

**Title: The Wicked Witch of Forks and Bella**

**  
Author: TheSmallButSpazzedGirl**

**Rating: T **

**  
POV: 3rd persons**

**  
Word Count: 1,360**

**  
Summary: Bella Swan has been cursed by the Wicked Witch of Forks and with the help of her devilishly handsome vampire boyfriend and friends they fight to free her from her clumsiness....**

_**This story is being submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight **_

_**Contest, hosted by wishimight and staceygirl aka jackbauer. **_

_**For complete contest details, to read the rest of the contest submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the contest community at:  
http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Once_Upon_a_Twilight/72145/  
**_

_**Entries accepted until 8/20/09  
Voting begins 8/22/09**_


	2. The Story

_**The Wicked Witch of Forks**_

Once upon at time in the far away magical land of Forks lived an extremely clumsy girl. She didn't mean to be clumsy but the evil witch that lived in Forks had cursed her because one day that poor little clumsy girl was clumsy by herself and fell down the stairs and whilst doing that took out the witches' boyfriend and accidently knocked him into a coma which he has yet to wake up from.

That poor clumsy little girls name was Bella. She was your average female of average height and average weight. She had big brown eyes and plain brown hair cut in a plain brown style. She wore clothes that were comfy and didn't care if they didn't have a major fashion label on them because at least she was warm.

One day, whilst at school, she fell down another flight straight into a large gathering of people who happened to be standing in the formation of the pins in ten-pin bowling. As she hit she managed to knock down all of the people there so the large oafish vampire named Emmett thought it appropriate to shout "strike!" thus earning him a wallop round the head from his _darling _wife Rosalie.

There was a chorus of "morning Bella" as people got up rubbing heads legs arms hands wrists and other various body parts that they hurt. To many of these people it was a daily ritual to be knocked by Bella Swan because it just happened all the time.

Bella pinged back up like a supersonic spring straight into her devilishly handsome supersonic vampire boyfriend therefore she crumpled to the floor yet again.

"Ohhh Bella! Are you okay...?" he questioned thoroughly scared of the answer as he was a walking lump of granite and if you run head first into granite it hurts...seriously I know..

"I feel dizzy" groaned Bella who now had a large bump forming on her head

"I think you have concussion" Edward replied

"Edward why do you have to be so hard!" said Bella

"That's what she said" pitched in Emmett earning him a mega head slap from Rosalie Alice and Jasper

"Dude you are such a douche!" said Jasper

Emmett was about to reply but was cut off by Edward magical messenger squirrel suddenly appearing.

"I have a message for a Miss Bella Swan stating that James Hunter has woken from his coma. That is all" and with that he disappeared.

"YES" shouted Bella pumping her fist in the air "I am free!!!!!" only for her to turn and run head first into an open locker and fall dramatically on the floor.

"Dude I don't think she's free...." said Emmett

"I agree" said Jasper

And they all just walked off leaving Bella in a crumpled unconscious heap.

The wicked witch of forks was called Victoria. She was short and dumpy and she had a mass of fiery red hair that was styled so it looked like she was growing a giant carrot on her head. It was obvious she had a hatred of Bella because else she wouldn't of cursed her (duh do the math Einstein) but that hatred was only skin deep as it was only revenge really but now she felt that Bella needed to be cursed so she just didn't bother to remove the curse when James woke up.

As she watched through her all seeing eye into the mirror of the universe she saw Bella lying in a crumpled unconscious heap and she laughed an extremely evil laugh , she had been practicing for a while and hopes to enter the evil Olympics next year, just at the sheer pleasure of knowing that it was her fault.

When Bella finally came back around she had the worst headache you could ever imagine and her head felt like it had grown three others. She noticed she was moving and then she saw Edward driving next to her

"I'm taking you home as you were unconscious for about an hour and the nurse said you shouldn't be at school."

"Ohh thanks Edward my snuffle bunnykins" all she got in reply was a freaked out smile.

When Edward and Bella had finally got settled on the floor they discussed why she was still cursed and they decided to pay the witch a visit.

After knocking nonstop for three hours they gave up because Victoria wasn't there. She was actually at the hospital visiting her boy-friend and telling him all the stuff he missed out on over the last five years.

"Hmmmm this says you have to kill the reason you were cursed was cast and the one who cursed you to get rid of the curse" said Bella looking up from her book. They were in Carlisle's library researching.

"Mine says you have to beg and plead for them to remove the curse" replied Edward "but to be honest I like yours better"

"Why..... Oh yeah you'd get to kill something..."

Edward and Bella managed to get Emmett and Rosalie to help them but Alice didn't like to dabble with magic so she was staying far away and Jasper wouldn't be able to handle the blood so he was out of the question. Carlisle, well he doesn't like killing people so there was no point even wasting the energy asking and Esme would never so they had their super killing team sorted.

Meanwhile in a town named Spoons a large russet coloured dog was running around in circles after his rather bushy tail until his phone started ringing so he morphed back to his giant form and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey Jacob its Bella"

"Ohhh hey Bella"

"Jacob come to Forks to help me kill an evil witch and her evil boy friend"

"Okay....?"

"Thanks bye!"

So the now very confuzzled wolf started running towards the other town mysteriously named after silverware, I have no idea why it is at all mysterious but it adds to the non-existent suspense.

When the wolf finally arrived Bella had already got all the necessary firearms locked and loaded.

"Finally" Bella said with an exasperated sigh "you took your sweet ass time!"

"Sorry running from what I think is an imaginary place to this one takes time!"

"Don't get snippy with me young man!" reprimanded Bella in an Emse-ish mother tone.

"Sorry mother" said Jacob

"You guys we have an evil witch to kill here!"Said a severely pissed off Rosalie, she absolutely loathed Jacob and wanted to get rid of him as soon as physically possible.

After setting up their secret hiding spot next to Victoria's house so when she walked home she would be fired at into oblivion and die a slow but extremely painful bullet filled death now all they had to do was wait........

3 HOURS LATER..............

"Shhhh Emmett I can smell her coming!" said an extremely bedevilled Edward as Emmett had been singing really bad pop songs from the nineties for the last three hours.

"When we get through the door you are going straight to bed as you have to have alot of bed rest for a couple of months. Okay..?" asked Victoria

"Yes my evilness"James replied

"Good"

"On the count of five fire" Said Rosalie "5...4...3...2...1"

All that was heard was machine guns whirring bullets firing and the hissing of the witches flesh rotting away every time she was hit. James was down before he was hit as the shock of the bullets firing around him brought on a sudden heart attack and he died instantly.

"Well I now feel bad but I do feel free!" shouted Bella and as she said this she was lifted into the air and there was a sudden flash of blue light and she dropped to the ground "The curse is gone!" she shouted running into the night.

BOOM!

"Owwww I think I broke my leg......."

**THE END**


End file.
